


Turn me on with your electric feel

by Deathlessdeath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Pining Louis, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Zayn is a fuckboy, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathlessdeath/pseuds/Deathlessdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe we can just drive off, dropout, become like artistic queers in a run down apartment" Louis joked, as she got her drink. Zayn laughed with her but the idea wasn't bad, if they weren't that broke and could only afford the apartment they lived in now. They would have ran off together, long time ago</p><p>
  <em>(Louis and Zayn are friends with benefits, feelings get in the way)<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn me on with your electric feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnymcfoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymcfoo/gifts).



> This was a tad late, hope you can enjoy this. I did myself.
> 
> Unbeta'd and i apologize for that

The setting sun shined into their mystery machine, the faint smell of old food, alcohol and weed smoke filled the air as they lazily made out. A joint in one of zayn's hands and another on Louis' waist, as she pushed the two of them together. Louis pulled away and giggled, as she took the joint from Zayn, put it to her lips, and took a hit before she passed it back to Zayn. The two of them needed a getaway this weekend which resulted in Louis' impulses to sky rocket and buy a truck. Looked like the mystery machine from scooby doo, which both of them nicknamed bus 1

 

"Kind of quiet here, m'not complaining" Louis said softly, her hand rested on Zayn's boobs and her head on zayn's shoulder. Zayn laughed and took a hit herself, and puffed out the air.

 

"I like quiet Louis, university gets tough you know" Zayn explained, the two of them had brought their respective assignments;Zayn's art kit and Louis playwriting book, but after they ate a box of pizza and Zayn has got out her hidden stash of weed. All the work they had planned for this weekend had disappeared. Louis nodded, as she reached for another drink.

 

"Maybe we can just drive off, dropout, become like artistic queers in a run down apartment" Louis joked, as she got her drink. Zayn laughed with her but the idea wasn't bad, if they weren't that broke and could only afford the apartment they lived in now. They would have ran off together, long time ago

 

"That sounds like the premise of a show on HBO" Zayn added and got up to reach for her phone to check the time. Louis chuckled before she took a sip. Zayn shut her phone off, and threw it on the side.

 

"C'mon louis, get undressed, im horny and i want to fuck you" Zayn grinned as she pulled Louis on to her lap, and looked up at the other girl. Her beautiful blue eyes, her wonderful chest and chiseled cheekbones and strong jaw line.  Louis removed her shirt and unclipped her bra, and leaned down to kiss Zayn's neck.

 

"So romantic" Louis joked, and kissed her. Zayn could feel her boobs pressed against her chest and as corny as it sounds, Zayn was addicted to the feel of Louis around her. Her beauty, her charm, her banter, her general self was all Zayn liked about her and would possibly do anything for her. Zayn’s hands rested on Louis jeans and pulled them off swiftly. Her black panties made her look hotter than ever, Zayn bit her lip and laid her down on the blankets they laid out. Louis looked down at her in anticipation, and whined softly as she played with her nipples slightly.   
  
Zayn removed her panties, and started to tease Louis, as she licked her tongue around Louis’ clit slowly. Louis moaned softly, her head titled back in pleasure and she arched her back. She is addicted to Zayn’s tongue and quite frankly she’s the only girl who knows where and how to get louis begging. Zayn added her finger as she rubbed louis clit slowly. Louis moaned softly and she bit gently on her arm to keep her from being too loud. Zayn continued to lick her clit vigorously  and began to finger her slowly with one finger. Louis not knowing what to concentrate on as she felt waves of pleasure.   
  
“fuck, yeah, you do that shit good yeah” Louis breathes out, her breathing picked up as Zayn continued her doings. Louis squirmed on Zayn’s tongue as Zayn lapped faster at her clit, she added another finger and fucked her friend faster. Louis legs trembled and her body shook as she felt the  pleasure Zayn gave her. Zayn tongue fucked her faster, her hands trailed up Louis body to grab her boobs as she ate her out. Louis legs on Zayn's shoulders as Zayn tongued her clit at  a moderate pace.  
  
“You close babe” Zayn whispered, not even moving away to ask as her face is buried deep in Louis cunt. Louis totally immersed in her pleasure, whimpered out her response. Zayn smiled against her and pulled her mouth away to finger Louis again. Zayn hit Louis g-spot and kissed the other girl. Louis moaned loudly and her body convulsed as she reached her orgasm. Zayn smiled and licked her fingers clean before she kissed Louis neck and forehead.  Louis, utterly fucked out, breathed heavily as she came down from her high. Zayn rubbed her gently and Louis shuddered from the feeling.   
  
“Gonna do me next?” Zayn asked, Louis laughed and moved over to her. Louis started to lick at Zayn’s clit softly and slowly. Zayn bit her lip and  readjusted her position. Louis licked a fat stripe over Zayn clit, Zayn moaned softly. She rubs her thumb hard against Zayn’ clit, teasing her tongue in between her folds.. Zayn lets out a loud cry at the action, and Louis immediately starts lapping over her clit, slipping two of her fingers inside of Zayn and curls her fingers against her spot as though she’d been practicing it her entire life. Louis can feel Zayn getting close, so she speeds up her fingers, fucking into her with a force she’s probably never experienced as her tongue starts to fuck into her hole.   
  
“Fuck yeah, Please Louis do that, do that again oh! God yes” Zayn’s whimpering as Louis lifts her up and sits Zayn on her face gently. Her tongue licking Zayn’s clit as her fingers fuck  Zayn harder. Zayn sqirmed on Louis face, causing Zayn to whimper louder. Practically riding Louis face as she moved her pussy back on to Louis lips  
  
“You love that babe?” Louis asked as she slapped Zayn’s ass gently and  moved Zayn off her face for air. Zayn laid down Panting and Louis  go on top of her, grinding slowly. Zayn felt blissfully, as she rubbed her own sensitive clit as Louis continued to grind on her.  
  
“you there yet?” Louis whispers seductively in Zayn’s ear in which all Zayn could do is hit her peak. Her legs wanted to shut close and she felt so fucked out, by Louis fingers and tongue.   
  
“Am i good, or what” Louis panted and Zayn only laughed before she pushed Louis off. She rubbed herself gently to calm herself down and Louis reached over for a drink.  
  
“Tell me when you are ready two” Louis smirked as she pulled out her strapon. Zayn smiled at her and pulled Louis on to her lap.   
  
“Im always ready for round two” Zayn whispered and Louis smiled as she kissed Zayn again.

 

***

Louis doesn't know when they had become friends with benefits or if it was something more, but she loved it all the same. The way they would go from having sex to chill on Zayn’s bed with their minds fucked up by the weed they’d smoke together was something Louis enjoyed. After her breakup with her last girlfriend, she had sweared off relationships and zayn just didn't seem bothered enough to get a girlfriend herself. It was like Louis and Zayn were not exclusive but exclusively together.   
  
Louis was in her drama class, scribbled nonsense lined her pages as she waited for her next instructions. She was in her own headspace, when her phoned beeped. She fished it out of her bag, and saw two texts on the screen from zayn.  
  
from: babe [12:01]  
  
Come out of your class love, lets ditch yeah? Quite bored without you  
  
from: babe [12:02]  
  
Im at the front, alright? i’ll bring everything ;). dont be late  
  
Louis smiled, and took a double take before she picked up her stuff and ran out of the class towards the front of the school. Where Zayn stood with a bag in her hand. She had on black adidas sweatpants, a white t shirt and nike shoes. She looked up at Louis and smiled at her, before she threw everything into the back of the truck.  
  
“thought you were too much of a good person to skip class Lou, such a bad girl” She joked, and flicked her short dark brown hair back out of her face. Louis scoffed before she threw her bag in the truck.   
  
“Seems you don't know me well enough” She got in the car, Zayn laughed before she got in as well and started the car. Louis looked over at her and put in their ‘the weeknd’ cd that they always listen to. Zayn pulled the car out of the lot and drove down the road. Louis eyes were focused on Zayn as she belted out the lyrics to live for. Louis took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe she was in love with zayn, she did really care for her best friend but she didn't know if it was more than sex, if they felt something between the two. Louis sure felt it but what about zayn. she closed her eyes and lean back as she enjoyed Zayn’s voice and the sun that hit her skin   
  
Zayn pulled into the empty lot full of trees her and Louis always loved to get high in. She looked over at her brunette friend and couldn't be more at peace. weed, drinks and Louis, what more could someone need. She felt something for louis that was different than what she felt for other girls that she fucked. when she fucked it wasn't heartfelt, even if she took it slow but louis, oh god, it was like cloud 9, A+ sex to her. Despite the speed they went at it, and after she felt the strange desire to hold Louis and cuddle her. Whisper sweet nothings as the sun went down as if they were a couple. She knew that Louis hated relationships, she thought she fucked them up and to lose Louis would be a tragedy. so its strictly fucking.   
  
“Hey, sleeping ugly, get up, we are here” Zayn joked as she kissed Louis cheek. Louis groaned and hit her in the arm before she stretched her arms out. Louis glared at her before she reached in Zayns bag to find the weed bag. Zayn smiled at her as she pulled out a premade joint and a lighter with it. She placed it to her lips, lit the joint and took hit before she exhaled into Zayn’s face.   
  
“So obnoxious” Zayn joked before she took the blunt and took a hit herself. Louis chuckled and took the blunt from Zayn’s hands and placed it in the ash tray. Louis kissed Zayn passionately and crawled into Zayn's lap. Louis sucked on Zayn’s lip gently as Zayn rested her hands on Louis ass and pulled her closer.  Louis reached for a drink and downed it quick. Zayn tasted the strong taste of alcohol on Louis lips, as she practically got drunk off of louis lips. Louis smiled at her and kissed Zayn’s neck  
  
“So in love with you, everything about you, want to on you, want to be with you” Louis whispered softly, Zayn bit his lip, and wanted to question Louis about what she said but didn't even bother. Louis lifted her head up and looked at zayn.   
  
“Im serious.” She deadpans, and Zayn only nodded. She really can't muster up an answer to Louis response so she nods again and kisses Louis. Zayn wished she could respond to Louis, but she didn't know how or what was the proper response to your friend who just told you she loves you. Zayn kissed her neck and moved her fingers down into Louis pants, teasing her with her fingers. Louis held on to Zayn's neck as Zayn fingered Louis slowly.   
  
“I love your fingers babe” Louis whimpered as she rode zayn’s fingers. Her back arched when Zayn hit her spot and Zayn held her close. It felt different this time, not it was just sex, but it was love that that scared zayn.  
***  
  
Zayn’s been avoiding Louis for about three days and Louis can't take it. she knew everything would change, but not this much. Louis is about to explode from the lack of Zayn, she might even turn to hanging out with someone else, or getting fucked by someone other than Zayn.  
  
to: babe [8:32]  
  
Z, pick up yeah? No sex no nothing, i wanna talk  
  
to: babe[8:34]  
  
Zayn, listen here, i really just wanna chat

 

Louis didn't wanted to text her 70 texts over the span of 5 minutes,she threw her phone on the bed and leaned back. She will die inside if Zayn hates her. She rather go back to emotion filled fucking and nothing else than to lose her best friend. Louis tried to get over the fact thats its been 72 hours without hearing, seeing or even touching zayn by reading but the overwhelming feeling of needing zayn takes over.Louis throws her stuff off her bed and looks at the clock. 8:45.   
  
The door bursts open and there is zayn, wide eyes stained red, her hair disheveled and her clothes put on haphazardly. She looks at Louis , before she ran to her, she gets on the bed and kissed Louis with passion. Her hands rested beside Louis and continued to kiss her. Louis could taste the faint taste of beer and weed as Zayn pulled away and smiled.  She was so conflicted. She knew Zayn was baked which meant  she wanted to fuck.   
  
“Hey baby, sorry ive been mia, been doing some thinking, want to fuck?” Zayn asked and Louis pushed her off. Zayn gave her a look of dejection as Louis stood up and sat on the other bed. Zayn looked visibly hurt but maybe its only because she hit her hand on the wall.  
  
“Listen babe, Louis. Sorry yeah? I’ll make it up to you if you just come over here” Zayn tried to coerce her to come towards her. Louis wanted to, she wanted to. But Zayn can't come here after three days of being away and just want to fuck. People don't do that. Zayn can't do that  
  
“You are high” Louis states and Zayn laughs, her laugh sounds heavenly. Louis loved it, she would love to hear it on repeat but not today.

  
“You love me when i'm high, Everyone loves High zayn” She responded, that sly smile on her face that she always gave louis. Zayn got up and moved towards Louis. Louis only sighed and stood her ground.  
  
“I love you zayn, regardless. And i can't believe that i told you that i did love you.” Louis told her, and zayn frowned. Zayn moved towards Louis and wrapped her arms around Louis body. Louis looked her dead in the eye.  
  
“I may, I may be drunk off my ass, and high in the sky, but I do love you” Zayn told her, she's slurred a bit through it, but Louis got the jist of it. Her eyes flutter towards Zayn’s lips and she leaned in towards Zayn. The other girl closed the gap and kissed Louis with love. It was the first time they kissed and it didn't feel dirty. It felt as if they were girlfriends, just silly in love with one another. They continue to kiss but it doesn't go anywhere. Zayn’s got louis against the wall, and Louis hands are on Zayn’s ass but there's no undressing, there's no leading towards the bed. Zayn and Louis kiss for what feels it's been 30 minutes before they come back for air. Louis looked at Zayn, who looks incredibly happy. Her arms don't leave Louis waist.  
  
“I do love you,” She whispered after a while   
  
“I love you too” is all Louis says.  
  
***  
The sun sets in the mystery machine as Louis is completing her drama assignment. Zayn’s right next to her, distracting her from completing her work. Its their weekly getaway and the first one after they became zaynandlouis. It was quite a bittersweet moment, since Zayn went a dropped out of university as she claimed it wasn't her thing. Louis thing however, was having a stable life.  
  
“Babe, drop out with me, let's do that thing, where we live in new york in a rundown apartment. I could sell my art and you could act” Zayn tried to convince her and Louis shook her head like she hadn't thought about leaving with zayn. She decided against it and she kissed zayn’s cheek.   
  
“As fun as that sounds, i want money for a stable life” Zayn sighed and kissed Louis, getting on top of her girlfriend. She pulled away but straddled her lap. Louis smiled at her. She's actually quite in love with her girlfriend. she’s happy that Zayn could be with her, in this moment, in the now. She loves Zayn and Zayn loves her and thats what shes needs.  
  
“Lets continue driving yeah, take a trip towards somewhere far” Zayn suggests and Louis nodded as they climb in the front seat. Zayn’s hands on Louis thigh as she starts up the car again.  
  
“Wait,” Louis says and grabs Zayn’s backpack, and pulled out a lighter with a blunt. Louis lights the blunt, took a drag and passed it towards Zayn. The other girl smiled and took a drag herself, she puffed the air out of her mouth. Zayn started the car up and drove out of the lot down the road. Louis reopened her drama book and continued to write her play. Zayn looked over at her.   
  
Zayn loved this, she loved this feeling of bliss that came with being with Louis. Louis was the best thing that ever happened to Zayn and without Louis. Zayn wouldn't even know what she would do. Louis went from being Zayn’s best friend to Zayn’s girlfriend and Zayn couldn't be any happier.  
  
  
“Its quiet out here m’not complaining” Louis whispered after they kept driving after a while. Zayn looked over at her and nodded.  
  
“I always adored quiet, university used to be tough” Zayn replied, and Louis laughed. They drove in complete silence, enjoying each other, the sun and their love  
  
 _Fin_ **  
**


End file.
